User talk:Amateur Obsessive
Welcome to my talk page. If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help as an admin, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Worrying Messages Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I will deal with it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 15 Mar 2013 1:03 PM Pacific Thomas Barrow vandalism I'll put in a temporary block of like a month. That usually discourages most vandals. Part of the travails of allowing anonymous editors. I gave you rollback rights. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Apr 2013 10:13 AM Pacific Encouraging feedback on Downton Abbey Wiki:Canon information Please do. I will put it on a sitewide notice. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7 Jun 2013 3:44 PM Pacific Lord Fellowes I'm sorry I edited on your SandBox. Sincerely. Leaving a message that isn't Sir Julian would have been better. CestWhat (talk) 22:14, June 9, 2013 (UTC) : Don't worry about it. :) blue (talk) 22:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Messages posted for admin feedback I posted messages on 7 recent active users and 8 recent anons. Hopefully that encourages some feedback. I will try to send more messages later in the day and tomorrow, of some more users are active. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Jul 2013 10:14 AM Pacific : Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. blue (talk) 22:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) You're an admin now... don't screw it up ;-) See . -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Aug 2013 8:09 PM Pacific :Congratulations! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| talk page!]] 01:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It was me you locked out. Hello, yes it was me you blocked a few days ago. I just wasn't logged in at that time. Look, I'm really sorry if I offended you. That was certainly not my intention. If you really wanted to know why I deleted that quote, then let me explain. When that page appearead on category pages (i.e. military personell) I never saw the photo but instead part of the quote. I only deleted it to see if that would change, and it was restored before I could do it myself. Again, I am truly sorry if I offended you or broke some rule without knowing I did. But I would hope you could unblock me because it will be really hard for me to contribute from a different location. WriteType (talk) 17:36, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Hello, given your explaination I've unblocked the IP (User:74.103.3.141) . Please try to make sure you make edits whilst logged into your account as things like this can be more easily avoided, you can easily keep track of your edits, recieve messages, and you build up a reputation as an editor, something that an IP address doesn't really do. : You haven't done anything to offend me, it's not personal at all. I'm just trying to do my job as admin and make sure that people's contributions aren't deleted. : I just want you to know that I value your contributions to the wiki and if you ever have any problems with anything or need my help just leave me a comment. blue (talk) 21:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Eccentric is main page font Here's a free version: http://fontzone.net/font-details/eccentric -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Sep 2013 6:57 AM Pacific :Oh also, I did some research and Eccentric might be a decent choice for Downton Abbey and the suggestion made by another user really isn't. See Talk:Downton_Abbey_Wiki#Font. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Sep 2013 7:07 AM Pacific :Thanks a lot for that, especially the link! :) blue (talk) 13:13, September 15, 2013 (UTC)